


be mine

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: “Mmm- hello?”“Granger? Are you asleep?”“Pansy,” Hermione started, pulling her iPhone from her ear to see the time. “It’s 4:48 in the morning.” Recognizing the background noise, she asked, “Are you driving?”Pansy made a huffy sound over the insistency of her turn signal. “Aren’t you a nurse? Time means nothing.”“I’m in med school.”“God- and to think-,” she huffed. “It’s Galentine’s Day, b-. Be ready when I get there.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	be mine

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr: midnightmilkteas.tumblr.com

“Mmm- hello?”

“Granger? Are you asleep?”

“Pansy,” Hermione started, pulling her iPhone from her ear to see the time. “It’s 4:48 in the morning.” Recognizing the background noise, she asked, “Are you driving?”

Pansy made a huffy sound over the insistency of her turn signal. “Aren’t you a nurse? Time means nothing.”

“I’m in med school.”

“God- and to think-,” she huffed. “It’s Galentine’s Day, bitch. Be ready when I get there.”

* * *

Hermione was still asleep, mouth open as she snored. Pansy leaned over her, lips quirking before she turned away and packed a weekender, stuffing textbooks into Hermione's backpack before taking it down to her Land Rover and returning.

“Hey,” Hermione smiled, sitting up in bed. “I just have to brush my teeth. Do I need anything?”

“No.”

When Hermione didn’t move, Pansy snapped her fingers. “We don’t have all day, babe,” she told her, propping herself against the doorframe.

Pansy eyed her legs as she got up, looking at her own nails when she looked over. “Did you go somewhere warm?” She asked, acknowledging her tan.

“Didn’t I tell you? Ron and I went to South Africa for a few days.”

Pansy stared at the bathroom door. “How was it?”

“We broke up.”

* * *

They end up at the beach, a bottle of wine between them and a bag of dried mango in Pansy’s Prada bag.

Hermione had braided their hair before the wind picked up, and stayed half leaning against her back, enjoying the way Pansy drew her arms over her legs when she curled into her.

“Your heart is racing,” Hermione murmured, reaching for the bottle.

Pansy turned as she took a swig, watching as a little spilled down her chin. Hermione wiped it away hastily, a slight blush on her cheeks.

“The sea excites me.”

She half laughed. “What the hell is Galentine’s Day?”

Pansy seemed surprised. “I forgot your parents forced you into public school.”

“Oh my god-”

“With public school boys and their greedy, ungroomed hands.”

“You’re so dramatic.”

“They did you a disservice with that one.” Pansy lifted a hand and twisted a baby curl around her finger before brushing it behind Hermione’s ear. “We could have known each other forever instead of just for now.”

Hermione dropped her face into the curve of Pansy’s neck as she took the wine bottle, feeling the back of Pansy’s head against her shoulder as she took a swig of the Rosé.

After a second, Pansy kissed her hair. “It’s a day for girlfriends. Didn’t you watch Parks and Rec? Or did you not have cable either- Oh god, Hermione. You didn’t have cable? Why are your parents like this? You people aren’t poor.”

Hermione smiled. “We had cable, Pans. I just never watched that.”

Pansy scoffed. “Well- you’re my soulmate, so- it’s a day for us. And I love you.”

“I…I love you, too.”

“Do you mean it?”

The waves seemed to crash louder against the shore.

“Yeah, Pansy. I mean it. I love you.”

Pansy pushed her away enough to meet her eyes, looking her over for the truth. When she found what she was looking for, she leaned in and brushed her lips to Hermione’s softly, squeezing her knee before looking back out over the water. “Good. Because I can’t suffer through another one of Draco’s dinner’s single.”

“I’m sure it’s horrible either way,” Hermione said softly.

“A tragedy.”

Her eyes fell closed as Hermione’s fingers drew across her lower back. The whole world seemed to close in and expand around her, all-consuming and everlasting and it was so overwhelming that Pansy could hardly even breath all of a sudden-

She swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry about you and Ron.”

“Are you?” Hermione asked quietly, breath warm on Pansy’s ear.

She felt the spray of the ocean and thanked God. “I’m sorry it lasted so long,” Pansy told her honestly. “I’m sorry if you’re upset about it, too.”

“I’m a little sad.”

Pansy handed her the bottle of wine. “Would it be too soon if I asked you to be mine?”

Hermione laughed and took a swig. “Are we six? Exchanging valentines?”

“You could just say no,” Pansy bit out, teeth tearing into a piece of mango before she began rummaging through her bag.

“I don’t what to say no.” Hermione touched Pansy’s hair, twisting the edge of her braid around her finger. “I want to be here. I’d like to be here.”

“But?” Pansy questioned.

“But, nothing. I’m telling you…just…let’s be present for a few days.”

Pansy handed Hermione a small black box. “It’s a bracelet.”

“Pansy,” Hermione said, watching as she got up. “How would it look?” She asked, pushing up off the sand.

“Overdue.” Pansy watched as she left the gift and wine in the sand. “Hermione. You can’t just-”

She kissed her, taking Pansy’s face in her hands and pulling her close. “I don’t know what the hell Galentine’s Day is,” Hermione murmured, pressing her forehead Pansy’s after breaking off the kiss.

She drew her thumbs across her cheeks as Pansy wrapped her arms around her waist.

“But, I know what tomorrow is, and I want to spend it with you. And the next day. And next week, month…year.”

Pansy laughed. She kissed the curve of her cheek, pulling away. She stared at Hermione for a moment, watching as she picked up the wine and the jewelry box.

“That’s bold,” she finally told her, taking her hand. “I’m into it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> xo, weeds
> 
> (this is a part of me moving all my fics to ao3  
> i currently only write for haikyuu and bnha)


End file.
